Black Watch
The 39th Mobile Heavy Task Force, "Black Watch", referred to simply as Black Watch or the 39th, is a Second Life military group led by Field Marshal SqueezeOne Pow, General Tsevorak Romano, and General Fooks Bueller. It was founded in October 2006. =Black Watch Information= The 39th Mobile Heavy Task Force is a Mechanized ParaInfantry force dedicated to military roleplay. They employ various platforms and tactics revolving primarily around mecha and robotics. The 39th is based off a real life Scottish Highlands regiment, the Black Watch; and takes its symbolism and colors/crest from them. Command Structure The Black Watch is led by the High Command, of which (known) is comprised by Field Marshal SqueezeOne Pow, General Fooks Bueller, and Lieutenant Generals Thrace Vega, Hooked Dagger, Jenari Korhonen, Hikyuu Kawashima, and 5787325 'Steve' Marksman. The 39th operates under a modified British Army ranking system and rank insignia. Group Structure Unlike most military groups, the 39th does not have divisions. It is technically a single Army Regiment, however it has specializations such as pilots, mech pilots, gunners, etc. ---- =Uniforms= After an incident resulting in the leak of their armor by a former Junior Officer, now Merczateer pilot, the 39th has developed a new set of armor for enlisted units. At the moment, a Medium Armor Kit is used. Cadets are issued a light jumpsuit, shown below. Elite units meeting high standards of combat prowess, loyalty, honor, and integrity are issued the Bellatu-Cadros Heavy Armor. Officers are allowed to modify their armor to an extent, and Officers and Combat Engineers have been known to severely modify their gear, often replacing whole sections of armor with pieces of their own design. 39th Cadet Jumpsuit A simple ACU issued to all Cadets 39th Paratrooper Combat Armor Issued upon becoming an enlisted solder, the Paratrooper Combat gear is a rig offering moderate body armor protection without sacrificing mobility, along with a heavy set of equipment including several weapons, gadgets, and classified items. It comes equipped with a variable MOLLE system that allows for several items to be equipped to the armor. 39th Belatu Cadros Elite Armor Given to only the units that prove themselves, the Belatu Cadros Armor has a multitude of hi-tech gadgets and weaponry, making a 39th Paratrooper a virtual army in his own right ---- =Mechanized Units= Black Watch is all about Mechs. Powered Armor, Heavy Exoskeletons, and straight up Giant Robots. Field Marshal Pow adopted this idea from the start, recognizing the myriad of advantages that Heavy Weapon Platforms could present, and the distinct lack of Mechanized Combat insofar. Thus, the basis for the 39th was set in stone. Or Steel, as it were. Black Watch currently fields several models, with classified units in development. 39th Mechs No Longer In Service SZ.03b 'Marauder Mk.3' Powered Armor The Marauder is a powered armor issued as optional gear to Privates. While not commonly used in combat due to an as-of-yet undeveloped weapons cache, it represents the first touch of mechanization to fresh troops, Who can choose a full scale machine at Lance Corporal. The Marauder is armed with .50 arm-mounted autocannon. This weapon has a far higher fire rate than the Infantry weapon, and a decent magazine size. For Heavy Assaults, the SZ.03b is also equipped with a H-32 rotating autocannon SZ.04 "Crab" The SZ.04 is the grunt mech of the 39th. With available mountings for two weapons, a built in smoke grenade launcher, and an integrated defense system, the 04 can fulfill a range of roles. Smaller in height than the 06, it's ideal for indoor combat. Ideally, one or two SZ.04s will support a squad of 3-4 infantry troops. The declassified armament list for the SZ.04 is as follows: Smoke Grenade Launcher (Internal) H-22 (R Mount) Dumb Fire Rocket Pod (L Mount) BV-6 Mobile Support Artillery (R Mount) EXPERIMENTAL SZ.06 Mk.II The next generation in mechanized armor, the SZ.06 is a full fledged mech. The 06's standard issue loadout is a M-73 20mm Submachine gun and a built in smoke grenade launcher. However, the 06 is completely modular and can be configured for various operations. The Integrated Mounted Weapons System Array (IMWS) allows for up to 4 weapons systems to be loaded on any particular 06 to allow for quick customization to serve in many combat roles. The declassified armament list for the SZ.06 is as follows: Smoke Grenade Launcher (Internal) M-79 SMG (L or R Hand) H-22 (R Shoulder, R or L arm mounted) Combat Shield (L Hand) Dumb Fire Rocket Pod (L Shoulder) PHA-02 Sniper Railgun (Both hands) {Limited Use} BV-6 Mobile Support Artillery (R Shoulder) EXPERIMENTAL SZ.11 PALADIN Not much has been declassified about this new high-tech Mech. The newest edition to the 39th Arsenal, so far the SZ.11 has been seen only in the use of officers and commanders within the 39th. thumb|184x239|right|the Paladin standing at ease. The last time you'll ever see it sitting still ---- =Flight Units= Part Mech, Part Jet, these metal machines take to the skies in the defense of Scotland Redtail Air-to-Ground Attack Craft The SZA-00 Redtail is a gunship built with the spirit of the A-10 Warthog. Small, agile, and packing a sledgehammer, the Redtail is a top class air support aircraft. SZA-01a REDACTED - This material is classified pending release SZF.10 Heavy Transport The SZF-10 is a modular, multi-role, heavy VTOL Aircraft/Mech hybrid used for mech and troop/mech aerial transport with future applications for heavy gunship. Current armament includes H-22 and Rocket Pod (usable in either mode), as well as passenger operated forward coaxial turret (flight mode only). _______________________________________________________________________________________ =Headquarters= Black Watch Headquarters and Training Facilities are located at Castle Munro in Ziost. Castle Munro was named after Sir Robert Munro, 6th Baronet of Foulis (born 24 August 1684 - died January 17, 1746) the first commander of the 42nd Highlanders, Royal Highland Regiment, the original Black Watch. The 39th MHTF "Black Watch" has moved headquarters to the New Scottish Highlands, (http://slurl.com/secondlife/New%20Scottish%20Highlands/17/12/23), verified as of 07/17/2009 with landmark 'HMS Emeraldas Landing Zone - 39th, New Scottish Highlands (140, 157, 24)' SqueezeTronicksZ CyberIndustries SqueezetronicksZ CyberIndustries is the initial primary manufacturer for the Black Watch, having created the majority of platforms being used. Base commercial versions of several platforms that acted as test-beds for Black Watch technology are available at the main store in Osteria as well as in "Her Majesty's Black Watch Gift Shoppe" at the gates of Castle Munro in Ziost. Category:Military Category:Military Groups